The Lost Trogs/Kiki Banished
(Up on the cloud, the London group is amazed by the sight of Neverland as Davis' group, Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji watched) Dorothy: Wow, Davis, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She and Yolei suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Dorothy: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Yolei: Home of Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji. (Toto happily barks in agreement. Mavis then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Mavis: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Hawkmon: Indeed. Elizabeth: (Giggles) Oh, it's so lovely! Basil: It's lovely, all right. Dawson: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Ralphie: By jove! (Ralphie then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Ralphie: And there's the Cat Village down there! Kari: Led by Chief Bagheera and his daughter, Haru Yoshiaki and her husband, Baron Humbert von Gikkingken. (Howl then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland) Howl: And there's Skull Rock! Sophie: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Ralphie: Now that's cool! Yolei: Tell me about it! (Randy suddenly noticed Drake's group's ship to the south area) Randy: Hey, look! There's Captain Drake, his group, and the pirates! Ralphie: Yeah, Davis' group's enemies and.... (He then noticed something fishy going on at the ship from Toby noticing first and whined in concern) Ralphie: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Davis' group: Look out! (They and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji) Davis: Kiki, boys, take the others to the island! Ken: Davis' group and I'll stay here and draw Drake's group's fire! Kiki: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those three girls? Tombo: Because it's the right thing to do, Kiki! So come on! Jiji: Let's go for it! (Kiki sighed in anger and gave in) Kiki: Alright! (She flies ahead with Jiji and Tombo and mumbles to herself) Kiki: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those three girls! (The London group goes on ahead following Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji while Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon stayed behind. The four then whistled down to the ship) Davis: Hey! Drake, you old Royal Musclefish! Veemon: Hacker, you Wigfish! Wormmon: Up here, Vanitas, you Spikyfish! Ken: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Davis' group, but the four kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, the London group, Jiji, and Tombo suddenly noticed Kiki zooming too far ahead to the island) Mavis: Why is Kiki going too far? Tombo and Jiji: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Kiki) Mavis: Kiki! (Kiki ignored her) Yolei: Not so fast! Cody: Wait up, please! Dorothy: Slow down, Kiki! Jiji: Please, Kiki! Tombo: They can't keep up with you and neither can I! (Kiki kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) London group: Kiki, stop! Jiji and Tombo: Wait! (But once far ahead, Kiki disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Tombo and Jiji turned to the group) Tombo: Jiji and I are gonna try and find Kiki. You stay here. Sophie: Are you sure we should stay up here? Tombo: I'm sure. Jiji: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The London group gave in and agreed. Jiji and Tombo then continued to give chase) Tombo: I'm afraid Kiki is heading for our hideout. I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Jiji: I know. I saw how jealous she looked when Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei spent some time with Davis and Ken. Tombo: Let's try and stop her. Jiji: We better hurry. (Tombo and Jiji flew down into the forest too and noticed Kiki arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Tombo and Jiji coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, Tombo and Jiji crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Kiki flew to the main room and found the Lost Trogs themselves and they are fast asleep. One Trog is a blue male koala-like experiment with light blue patches around his eyes, and a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, two dark blue markings; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, large rabbit-like ears with pink insides and dark blue tips on the back, a wide mouth with a pink inside, white teeth, a navy round nose, navy claws and toes, large black, tear-shaped, pupil-less eyes, a small, short, stumpy tail, stubby legs, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest, as well as two extra, retractable arms, sharp navy retractable claws on his front and back paws, three thick, long, sharp, venomous retractable porcupine-like spines tipped with white and a very dark navy that run down his back and two long dark blue-tipped retractable bug-like antennae on his head. He is Stitch AKA Experiment 626. The second Trog is a pink female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long, tendril-like antennae with violet stripes near the tips, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles a cleavage, purple fingernails and toenails, slightly larger puffed-out chest, and two violet/lavender back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back, long eyelashes and large dark purple eyes that appear as black and seem to be slightly larger than Stitch's eyes, does not possess the extra arms that Stitch does, has big ears, and her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's, her antennae are about half her body height; these she can use as prehensile limbs, light pink spots of fur around her eyes and a purple spot on the top of her nose. She is Angel AKA Experiment 624, Stitch's girlfriend. The third Trog is a golden yellow male chubby koala/marmot-like experiment that looks like Stitch, with a big head with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, big black eyes, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, bright yellow stomach, chest and around his eyes, dark yellow toes, a big red nose, pointy clawed fingers, short stumpy legs, an hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. He is Reuben AKA Experiment 625, one of Stitch's cousins. The fourth Trog is a magenta red male wombat/pig-like experiment with a pink stomach from the chin down, a huge, round red brown nose, roughly taking up a good size amount of his entire head, a large wide mouth with a much bigger lantern jaw, small skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, pitch black eyes with pink/tan fur around the eyes, no neck, flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws, shorter and much thicker legs, ending in round feet and dotted with black toes, and a rather large dark brown, blotch-shaped pattern on his back, while his stubby legs have two black stripes on the front. He is Nosy AKA Experiment 199, Stitch and Reuben's other cousin. The fifth Trog is a male bipedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko, has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth, a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes, a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle, skinny arms with a brown pad mark in the center of each paw, stubby legs and a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip, a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue, a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He is Sparky AKA Experiment 221, Stitch, Reuben, and Nosy's other cousin. The sixth Trog is a small, light green female koala-like experiment smaller than Stitch, a yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes with girly eyelashes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit/mouse-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on her arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead, and a small, stumpy tail similar to Stitch's. She is Bonnie AKA Experiment 149, Stitch, Reuben, Nosy, and Sparky's cousin. The seventh Trog is a light yellowish-brown male bear-like experiment with a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of Swiss army knife-like gun for a left hand on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of weapons and tools, such as a saw, drill, or even a robotic hand. He is Clyde AKA Experiment 150, Stitch, Reuben, Nosy, and Sparky's other cousin and Bonnie's older twin brother. The eighth Trog is a small red, six-legged male reptilian dog-like experiment with a hole-like nose, a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back, dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth, a turquoise tongue and a short red tail. He is Splodyhead AKA Experiment 619, Stitch, Reuben, Nosy, Sparky, Bonnie, and Clyde's other cousin. The ninth Trog is a small icy blue-colored male koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. He is Slushy AKA Experiment 523, Stitch, Reuben, Nosy, Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, and Splodyhead's other cousin. And the last Trog is a pink experiment, slightly bigger than Stitch, with a big rear, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears, and a short stubby tail. He is Cannonball AKA Experiment 520, Stitch, Reuben, Nosy, Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, Splodyhead, and Slushy's other cousin. Anyway, Kiki zipped around, trying to wake them up) Kiki: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Kiki finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Stitch in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Reuben's arm as he still slept. Stitch looked around and then saw the club in Reuben's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Stitch: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Reuben, Bonnie, and Clyde, waking them up in the process. Reuben then rolled into Bonnie and Clyde on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Trogs. After recovering, Bonnie and Clyde got angry) Bonnie: Who are you shoving?! Clyde: Yeah?! (Insulted, Reuben punched Bonnie and Clyde, knocking them back into the wall) Reuben: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Trogs, except Angel, broke into a fist fight) Angel: Here we go again. (After shrugging, Angel joins in the fight as well. Kiki tugged on one of Stitch's long ears, trying to get his attention. Nosy then noticed) Kiki: Listen! I've got orders from Davis' group! Nosy: (To Kiki) Orders from Davis' group? (To the Trogs) Stop fighting, Kiki says we've got orders from Davis' group! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Nosy) Sparky: What'zzzz the orderzzzz, Kiki? What'zzzzz going on? Kiki: Davis' group say there's a terrible Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei birds! Reuben: A terrible what? Bonnie: Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei birds. Slushy: (Skeptically) Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei birds? Splodyhead: I don't think I ever heard of them. Kiki: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Cannonball: Dangerous and carnivorous? Kiki: Yes! And they're flying this way! Nosy: Flying this way?! Angel: Please. Do you really believe this? Reuben: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Stitch: (Skeptically towards Kiki) So fine. How do we stop them? Kiki: (To Stitch) I don't like your tone, Stitch. (To the Lost Trogs quickly) Davis' group says their orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Clyde: To what? Kiki: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Cannonball: Smash them? Nosy: Kick them? Bonnie and Clyde: Stomp on them? Kiki: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Kiki: Shoot them down! Splodyhead: Shoot them down, huh? Kiki: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Kiki and the Lost Trogs, except Stitch and Angel, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “Birds” Kiki mentioned. Stitch and Angel raced out too and noticed Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei flying in the sky) Angel: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Stitch: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, meega kweesta! Angel: Such language, boochy-boo. Stitch: Sorry. Angel: It's okay. (Suddenly, Jiji and Tombo, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Tombo: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Trogs prepared themselves and then saw Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei) Kiki: There they are! That's them! Sparky: Oh yeah! That izzzz them! Clyde: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Trogs, except Stitch and Angel: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons and attacks then fired at Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei. Although the weapons and attacks missed them, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Kiki watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Howl, Davis, and Ken appeared and caught Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Kiki got shocked and angry) Kiki: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Howl, Davis, and Ken puts Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei down on the ground and Mavis changes back into her human form) Mavis: Oh, thank you, Howl! Dorothy: Oh, Davis! Yolei: Ken, you, Davis, and Howl saved our lives! Davis: Don’t thank just us. Ken: Thank Jiji, Tombo, Stitch, and Angel. Howl: They warned us about you in danger. (Jiji, Tombo, Stitch, and Angel came out) Stitch: We had to do the right thing for you. Tombo: Otherwise you’d be dead. (Up on the tree branch, Kiki got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Jiji: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, the rest of the group, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Randy: Are you hurt, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei? Patamon: We got scared. TK: And it was a close call. Mavis: Of course we're not hurt. Dorothy: We're fine. Yolei: But we were so worried about our lives. Ralphie: But wow, you could've been killed! Armadillomon: Like actual hunted birds! Sophie: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Dorothy: We're fine, Sophie. Yolei: Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Trogs ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Splodyhead: Davis, guys, I got them with my fireballs! Nosy: Nah, I got them with my slingshot! Bonnie: No, I did with my slingshot! (Clyde shoved them aside and bragged) Clyde: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds with my lasers! Bonnie: (Lunging at Clyde) Like you would kill three birds with one stone or fish! Clyde: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Trogs then broke into another fist fight until Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon shouted at them) Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon: Attention! (The Lost Trogs stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Davis: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! Ken: Shame on you! (The Lost Trogs got confused on why Davis' group got angry at them for this) Wormmon: Don't you realize that these three are girls and not birds? Stitch: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Angel: That's right. Davis: And we brought those three girls to be our three mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Angel: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, three mothers? (Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei nods) Angel: So that's why they're here. Stitch: (Agreeing) We wanted a mother for a long time. Davis: That's right. Veemon: (To the Lost Trogs) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Nosy: (Crying in guilt) But Kiki said they were birds! Davis: Wait, Kiki? Jiji: Tombo and I tried to tell you. Tombo: But you flew away to save Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei. Ken: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Reuben spoke up) Reuben: She tricked us! Kiki said that you both ordered us to shoots those three girls down! (Nosy, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Nosy: It was a lie! Basil: I bet Kiki was jealous of Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Kiki tried to sneak away when Davis' group called out to her) Davis and Ken: (Angrily) Kiki? Veemon and Wormmon: (Angrily) Kiki! (Kiki came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Kiki: What's going on? Davis: (Calmly) Come here. Ken: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Kiki. Veemon: (Calmly) Yep. Wormmon: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Kiki gave in angrily and admitted it) Kiki: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Davis: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Kiki: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Davis! (Davis' group got angry) Davis: Kiki! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Veemon and Wormmon: That's right! Ken: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! Davis: That's right! (Shocked, Kiki got angry) Kiki: You can't do that! Davis: Yes, we can! (After looking at Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Kiki quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Mavis: Don't banish her forever. Dorothy: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Ralphie: But she almost killed both of you. Angel: Mavis and Dorothy are right, actually. Yolei: Yeah. (Toto barks in agreement. The others turned to Yolei and Angel) Angel: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Yolei: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Angel and Yolei are right too, Davis' group turned to Jiji and Tombo) Davis: Jiji, Tombo? I need you to deliver a message to Kiki from me and the girls. Ken: And a second one from me. Mavis: Don't forget a third one from me. Tombo: Okay. Jiji: Name them. Davis: My message is to tell her about the girls' words of wisdom, and that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Jiji: Got it. And the second one? Ken: Tell Kiki that Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei didn't mean to make her jealous. Yolei: And that we just wanna be friends. Dorothy: That's right. Tombo: Got that. And the third one? Mavis: Tell her that Davis' group, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Tombo: Got it. Jiji: We'll go to her then. Jiji and Tombo: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (Jiji and Tombo then flew away to where Kiki flew away. Once that's done and over with, Davis' group and their Neverland friends changed the subject) Davis: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. Ken: Good idea. (Back at Hangman's Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, the London group was amazed by the interior) Ralphie: Wow, this is neat! Dawson: And tidy. Elizabeth: Not to mention sparkly. Basil: No wonder you love living in the wilderness. Stitch: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Stitch: It's messy. (The London group didn't mind) Sophie: Well, we'll just clean it up. Howl: It is a little filthy. Kari: Give it a nice, home-like touch. TK: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Ralphie: Is it okay if you, Dorothy, and Yolei wait out here in the room until it's done, Mavis? Mavis: Sure. Dorothy: Why not? Yolei: Of course. (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Davis started singing) Davis: Let's be quiet As a mouse And make a lovely Little house For Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei Ken: All for Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei Veemon and Wormmon: They've come to stay Lost Trogs: And be our three mothers At last we have three mothers Davis: Home sweet home Upon the wall A welcome mat down In the hall For Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei Ken: So that Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei Veemon and Wormmon: Won't go away Lost Trogs: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers Davis: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Ken: Make us pockets And sing to us Veemon: Tell us stories Wormmon: We've been longing To hear Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon: Over and over Davis: They'll be waiting At the door Ken: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei Veemon and Wormmon: Lovely Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei's Here to stay Lost Trogs: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Lost Trogs: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. The London group ran and got Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei into the room and to their happiness, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei are happy to see a clean room) Davis: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Ken: Make us pockets And sing to us Veemon: Tell us stories Wormmon: We've been longing To hear Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon: Over and over Davis: They'll be waiting At the door Ken: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei (They seat Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei on the bed and as Angel handed a bouquet of flowers to Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei, everyone, except the London group, continued singing) Davis' group and Lost Trogs: Lovely Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei's Here to stay Lost Trogs: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers Davis and Ken: They'll be our three mothers Veemon and Wormmon: It's nice to have three mothers Davis' group and Lost Trogs: Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei's Here to stay (After the song ended, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei spoke) Dorothy: Lovely darling room! Yolei: It's beautiful! Mavis: It's like a castle bedroom! Slushy: So, we got one question left. Mavis: And what's that? Stitch: (Whispering to the Lost Trogs) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Lost Trogs: Be our three mothers. (Flattered, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei happily gave in) Mavis: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Dorothy: Me too. Yolei: Me three. (The Lost Trogs cheered until they realized something) Stitch: Wait! We need three fathers. (Getting the idea, Davis, Ken, and Veemon spoke up) Davis: I can be your father for Dorothy. Ken: So will I for Yolei. Veemon: Me too. But for Mavis. (The Lost Trogs cheered. After that's done, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Mavis, Dorothy, Yolei, Toto, and Hawkmon got an idea) Mavis: Now come along, children. Dorothy: We're going on an outing. Lost Trogs: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Davis: Yep! We're going on some adventures around the island. Hawkmon: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (They exited Hangman's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Davis turned to the others) Davis: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Mavis: I want to see the MerMobians. Reuben: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Sparky: Or tigerzzzz? Bonnie: No, bears. Clyde: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Ralphie: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Cat Clan. Randy: Yeah, the Cat Clan! Howl: Well, they are cool guys. Davis: Well, who will go see the MerMobians with me and Mavis? (Dorothy, Yolei, Hawkmon, Toto, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Elizabeth, and Sophie went up to them) Davis: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Cat Clan. (The Cat Clan group saluted in agreement) Davis: Ralphie, you be the leader. Basil, you be second-in-command, and Howl, you be the general. Basil: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Ralphie: (Saluting) Me too, Davis. Howl: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Ralphie: Forward, march! (Then, the Cat Clan group marched through the forest with Randy following last) Randy: Come on, Pink Bunny! Mavis: Randy! Do be careful! Elizabeth: Don't worry, Mavis. Sophie: They'll be fine. Davis: Let's go see the MerMobians. (Agreeing, Davis' group then flew to the the direction of Mermaid Lagoon) Coming up: The Cat Clan group search to capture the Cat Clan, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies